trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GaiaThanatos
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - Clown Attire= - No Paint= - Talksprite= - Alchemy ▼= - Ringmaster= - Knife Thrower= - Faygosuits ▼= - Red Poppin= - Grape Love= - Créme of the Crop= }} }} }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down-Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self ▼= - Ringlead(er)= - Reverend Ashskull= }} }} |caption = |title = Heir of Hope |age = 9 Sweeps (19.5 Earth Years) |screenname = gaiaThanatos |style = All Lowercase And Uses Somewhat Decent Grammar. Tends To Speak Like Sid Haig (Captain Spaulding) And Curses Fluently. Uses All Caps When Pissed Off Or Calling Someone Out By Their Name. |zodiac = Ara |specibus = Throwknifekind |modus =Miracle (Unused) Ritual |relations = Minos- Lusus The Esoteric- Ancestor The Ringleader/Ashskull- Inverted Self Ocanus Gliese- Dancestor Oriion Scutum- Worst Enemy, Ex Moirail |home = Precedus |planet = The Land of Wings and Triumph |like = Heights, Changing His Facepaint, Performing Daunting And Dangerous Acts, Dark Slam Poetry |hate = Infidelity, People With Coulrophobia |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Minos (Minotaur) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = -- |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = -- |Row 4 title = Auspistice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = -- |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Reverend |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Ocanus Gliese }} Introduction Your name is TITANE GLIESE. You are a WILDCHILD troll with a passion for the DARK AND DANGEROUS CIRCUS ARTS, more specifically the trapeze, fire eating, and your personal favorite, KNIFE THROWING. All of which you enjoy PERFORMING FREQUENTLY, often for stunned spectators or at home to for CRAPS AND GIGGLES. The phrase "DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME" is little more than a running gag to you. However, these acts are generally frowned down upon by your peers and your LUSUS. What do they know? They'd probably run CRYING for the MOTHER GRUB if they were to even attempt this stuff. At times, however, despite your attitude that you know EXACTLY what you're doing at all times, you often end up in TRICKY SITUATIONS and on that rare occasion ALMOST MAIMED. The worst is when you are stuck SUSPENDING AWKWARDLY from the ceiling. The last time that happened, Minos had to get you down only to turn around kick your sorry hide over it. Maybe he really does care and you are the one OVERREACTING to his CAUTIOUSNESS. When you aren't risking a chance encounter with DEATH, you often turn to your MIRTHFUL SIDE and immerse yourself in the cherished tradition of SLAM POETRY. Nothing winds down a night like some LINES and a pulsing' beat to back it. Nothing. Anything else that says otherwise can promptly get the hell out. Like several members of your HIGH CASTE you have become a brother of the Precedian branch of the MMs. However, you mostly view it as a reason to run around donning CLOWN PAINT whilst being completely oblivious and often ABSENT-MINDED ARSE to the others around you. It is exceptionally detrimental to your high standing in society not to mention COMPLETELY BATCRAP DANGEROUS as the EMPEROR simply does not tolerate this JUNK. You know of the dangers, but it is fun and the more you do it, the more you find it hard to part with these WAYS. You think you wouldn't be able to survive without a nice ADRENALINE RUSH every now and then. Heh, maybe H.I.M. is just another fool with COULROPHOBIA. God you hate these people, especially when they take one look and run away screaming. Its even worse when bigger LUGS and SEADWELLERS target you because of your paint and attempt to start fights. There have been multiple times when you have trekked home BANGED UP. It is to the point where you are surprised that your lusus hasn't said SCREW THIS and left. You really should stop doubting whether he CARES OR NOT. Well, even if he didn't, he cares more than THAT GUY. Never again will you trust someone with a swagger like HIM. You've had SEVERE PROBLEMS with INFIDELITY ever since you two SEPARATED and now find it difficult to fully trust another troll. You doubt you ever will BRING YOURSELF to do it again and even find yourself awake in your recuperacoon fearing the day you COME OF AGE. You like risking death, not ACTUALLY doing it. Your trolltag is and Personality Jagged and dauntingly rude, Titane is a ball of juggalo energy that refuses to dim or wither. He is also incredibly short tempered and is prone to snapping which leads to him being quick to throw threats, especially at certain trolls. When he actually calms down, he is rather chilled. The reason for this personality is because he never tried sopor. Biography Ever since he was little, Titane has had a love of performing and the big top. When he discovered he could actually combine the two, he went nuts and joined the nearest troupe, but not before MONTHS and MONTHS of constant practice. Before he knew it, he was the knife thrower of his troupe and performed many times. His life was great, but then he met Oriion. At first, things were good, but they turned sour after Oriion failed to show up for Titane's biggest show: the Grand Performance for H.I.M. It broke Titane apart and to this day, he makes sure to remind Oriion of his wrath. Session To be added Relationships Minos- Titane's overly cautious lusus, Minos is harsh on his custodian and for good reason; He doesn't want Titane to get killed. The Esoteric- Titane's INSANE CLOWN dancestor, the Esoteric operated under the nose of H.I.M. and led Precedus' clown army underground. He was eventually killed during the Mirthful Inquisition. The Ringleader/Ashskull- Titane's inverted ancestral self to Ocanus, he led a double life as both a beloved circus ringleader, and a wanted criminal. Eventually, Ashskull led his underground group of subjugglators, a.k.a. Ocanus' future troupe to murdering His Imperial Graciousness just before the Nextilu trolls launched their session. He continued the rest of his life as a ringmaster until he got into sopor slime, leading to delusions and him taking his own life out of fear. Ocanus Gliese- Titane's dancestor and possibly best friend, Ocanus guides and guards Titane as he goes through the Quest of Calemness under the radar. He even helps with the parenting of Calemness/Cachexia. Oriion Scutum- Titane's worst enemy and ex-moirail, Oriion is the prime target of Titane's wrath. What the reader is gifted to know is that Titane hates Oriion due to a misunderstanding. Trivia and Etymology *Titane's name comes from the word Titan. These were a race of beings descended from Gaia (Earth) overthrown by the Olympian gods in Greek myth. **Gaia is also the first half of his trolltag. ***Ocanus is named for Oceanus, one of the titans. *His sign is that for Ara, the Altar. It was said to have been the altar the gods made offerings to before uniting and defeating the titans. *Gliese comes from the red dwarf star Gliese 581 suspected of having several planets in its habitable zone. **This is a nod to the cherub's planet and star in Homestuck. *Thanatos in his tag comes from the Greek god of the same name. He was the personification of death and his siblings included other personifications of misfortunes, such as sleep (Hypnos), doom (Moros), and even Charon, the ferryman. His tag literally means "Earth Death." *His tendency to do dangerous feats refers to the old saying "A brush with death." It has also been known to turn people towards a religion. **Him and Charon are both "brothas" and are also both MM trolls themed after death and undeath. Hilariously enough, The death one is still a clown and the undeath one is no longer. **His following of the MM lifestyle reflects upon his sign as an alter is a sacred object. ***His ancestor was simply named the Reverend, and was known for his ecstatic albeit eccentric preachings and almost obsessive pursuit of converting his caste into believers. On Afteran, he too took the role of a reverend, except he lead a double life as a Ringmaster. *A lot of his motif was based off of the character Captain Spaulding in the movie "House of 1000 Corpses." *His face paint was inspired by this mask and the poes from Legend of Zelda The Windwaker. Gallery Titane-Hero Mode.png|Titane Kicking Tail Titane-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png| The Heir of Hope Ocanus.png|Ocanus, Titane's Crazy Dancestor Ocanus-Hero Mode.png|The Blood Circus Has Arrived! Ocanus-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Knight is in the HOUSE. Ocanus-God Tier.png|The Knight Rendered Symbolically Ocanus' Profile.gif Ocanus Grub.png|D'aw, Little Clown Grub Ocanus-Trickster.png|Oh dear. The Reverend.png|Titane's Ancestor Rendered Symbollically The Reverend-Hero Mode.png|Underground highblood, infamy rose... The Ringlead-Hero Mode.png|...he entertained trolls all in a row... Ashskull-Hero Mode.png|...he murdered an emperor, everyone knows! Titane's Hive.png|Titane's Pad Minos.png Category:LunarSplendens Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Indigo Blood Category:Land dweller